The Big Bang Theory
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: What happens when a bored Callie takes some inspiration from an episode of The Big Bang Theory?  Mild spoilers for last week's episode of The Big Bang Theory.  Just a dirty little one shot.   Note: This isn't a crossover .


Title: The Big Bang Theory

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: What happens when a bored Callie takes some inspiration from an episode of The Big Bang Theory? Mild spoilers for last week's episode of The Big Bang Theory. Just a dirty little one shot. (Note: This isn't a crossover).

A/N: Inspired by some joking on Twitter with my friend A. This is for you.

* * *

><p>Callie had been in a . . . rather heated state most of the day. And she blamed her wife. It had started early in the morning. Callie hadn't woken up to any of her usual cues – either the blaring of the alarm or her pager, or the cries of her daughter from the next room. Instead, she was awakened to the soft, supple body of Arizona as she straddled her, trailing kisses slowly along Callie's jawline. She had quickly woken up, and had dipped her hands underneath Arizona's tank top, enjoying the smooth, warm skin there, when Arizona hopped off, disappearing just as fast as she'd appeared. Callie had grumbled her protests, but Arizona, a teasing smirk on her face and an extra sway in her hips, had quickly dressed and left, making some excuses about having an early surgery.<p>

Callie had cursed her wife, though not really. It was sad, really, how quickly Arizona could get her motor running. One touch, one whiff of her perfume, one look, heck even one thought of her wife could send her from zero to sixty in about 2 seconds flat. Callie had had her fair share of lovers before, but none had come close to having the effect that Arizona Robbins had on her. She was one lucky girl. But also at times, such as this, a rather frustrated girl.

Even though she'd not even seen Arizona since that morning encounter, Callie had thought of little else but getting her wife into bed or an on call room or on the kitchen floor or . . . well wherever, as soon as possible. Callie had no doubt that her underwear, a skimpy little red lacy pair that Arizona loved, would be ruined after today. Despite the fact that she'd spent all of about 2 minutes in her wife's presence today, Callie had been walking around in a state of semi-arousal . . . okay full arousal . . . all day. She felt as though a light breeze down there might be all it would take to send her over the edge. Which is why she was grateful, beyond grateful, that her shift was over, that Arizona should be home, and that Sofia was with Mark tonight. Callie had only one thing on her agenda for that night. And it was lots and lots of sex with her very sexy wife. Callie smiled to herself as she reached her apartment door and slid the key into the lock. Arizona wasn't going to know what hit her.

Arizona was sprawled on the couch, wearing a pair of pj pants and one of Callie's t-shirts as she watched TV. Her blonde locks were slightly tousled and her focus was on the television. Even though some would consider such a sight to be anything but sexy, Callie found it just the opposite. She loved Arizona like this. Maybe even more so than in the fanciest lingerie. She loved everyday Arizona, relaxed Arizona just as much as special occasion Arizona. As Arizona looked up at her, she smiled, her dimples making a brief appearance. "Hey, babe." Arizona said. It didn't take anything more to melt Callie. It was that simple.

"Hey." Callie said. "How was your day?" She asked, trying to calm her heated nerves for at least a few moments.

"Oh, fine. I'm exhausted though. Back-to-back-to-back surgeries today. But I rocked them all." Arizona said before turning back to the TV.

"Of course you did." Callie said. She dropped her bag and jacket on the nearest surface and moved to sit next to her wife on the couch. She was immediately enveloped in Arizona's familiar fruity scent, and it took all of her resolve not to tackle her right there and then. She snuggled up to her wife, wrapping and arm around her and drawing Arizona close.

"This is nice." Arizona said, snuggling into the crook of Callie's arm. "I missed you today."

"That's understandable. I am quite awesome." Callie quipped. Arizona laughed and the throaty rumblings against her just turned Callie on even more. Arizona's laugh was like some magic potion – one guaranteed to get Callie into a state of lustiness unparalleled by much else.

Unable to resist any longer, she leaned in and began to trail kisses along Arizona's neck, pulling down the neck of the t-shirt to gain more access. Arizona unconsciously leaned into the contact, which Callie took as a cue to continue.

Eager to be even closer to Arizona, Callie sat up and straddled her wife. However, she was unexpectedly met with resistance. "Calliope, you're blocking the TV. This is my favorite show. "

Callie let out a sigh of frustration and rolled off Arizona. She'd forgotten what night it was. Thursday night, damn it. There was one rule in their house. No one interrupted Arizona and her weekly date with _The Big Bang Theory_. Callie had many times tried to persuade her to use the DVR box to record it, but Arizona insisted. That and some dumb show about surgeons who seemed to sleep with everything that moved. Like that ever would happen in real life. However Callie was not to be deterred. She knew, from previous experience, that she had exactly thirty minutes between _The Big Bang Theory_ and when the other show started. That meant she had only thirty minutes to distract her wife to the point where she forgot all about her beloved TV show. A sly smile slid across Callie's lips. She was a pro at this. She'd win this war, even if she'd just lost the opening battle.

She hopped up quickly and ran a luxurious bubble bath. As soon as the tub was filled, she headed back to the living room. She'd employ the tub once the show was over.

Callie returned to her former spot next to Arizona, who was focused again on her show. Callie looked up to see the characters of Penny and Amy Farrah Fowler on the screen. She rolled her eyes. "How have they not made Amy gay yet? I mean, come on." Callie said. She didn't mind the show, except when it got in the way of more . . . interesting activities.

Arizona shrugged. "She totally is. But they haven't gone there. I mean, come on. She's already got the beard asexual boyfriend. And look – she bought a giant portrait of her and Penny. She totally wants her."

Callie had already lost interest in the conversation as her hands trialed along every inch of her wife's body. She felt Arizona take in a small, but sharp breath as her fingers trailed to the top of her pajama pants. Callie lingered there, her fingers dancing and drawing circles on the warm flesh of Arizona's abdomen. With her spare hand, she lifted the hem of Arizona's shirt, pleased to find no other barriers of clothing beneath.

Callie took a moment to admire Arizona's supple breasts. So round, so smooth, just the perfect size for her palms. Testing, Callie reached up and palmed one, savoring the feel of it in her hand. She could tell from Arizona's slightly increased breathing that she was more than tuned into Callie's attentions. However, she stared ahead at the TV, as if nothing were going on. For some reason, this lack of reaction stirred Callie's loins even more. As if somehow what she was doing was very wicked, and very prohibited.

While continuing to fondle one breast with her hand, Callie took the other into her mouth. She teased the nipple with her tongue, enjoying the feel as it pebbled against her mouth. Arizona let out a small, almost imperceptible moan.

Callie began to gently pinch the other nipple between her fingers, feeling it also respond in turn. Arizona arched her back, raising her breasts towards Callie, obviously eager to get as close as possible to her. Callie let out a low, throaty laugh, knowing that she was getting to her wife, even if Arizona had yet to acknowledge it.

Callie continued playing at Arizona's breasts, taking first one, and then the other in her mouth. She nipped, sucked, and teased. She spent a great deal of time flicking her tongue over the rosy buds, enjoying the obvious reactions from Arizona's body.

With one hand, she slowly trailed her fingers down Arizona's abdomen. Her path was painstakingly slow, gently scraping her nails in circles, watching the goose bumps rise across Arizona's heated flesh. She dipped a finger under the elastic waistband of Arizona's pants, only to immediately remove it. Arizona let out a small sigh, her only signal of frustration. Callie continued southward, cupping the apex of Arizona's legs over her pants. Callie rubbed her wife gently, in no hurry to deepen the contact. She danced her fingers over the material at her wife's center, toying, dallying, but never going any further.

In the background, Callie could hear the TV show, which surely was nearing its end. Amy and Penny were talking about that painting again. Apparently it had originally been painted with the two characters in the nude. But Amy had had it covered up. And then, the kicker. Amy told Penny that "it's nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little warm water and a couple of sponges." It was an obvious joke about Amy's pseudo-lesbian love for Penny.

Hearing that line, Callie smirked into Arizona's breast. She'd been struck with inspiration. She knew her wife well enough to know that Arizona was just as hot and bothered as she was. And she knew exactly what to do. Callie sat up and pulled Arizona's t-shirt back into place. Then she stood up. She looked at her wife with a half-smirk.

"What? Why did you stop?" Arizona said, a look of confusion on her face.

Callie simply shrugged and started slowly walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? You get me all worked up and then you leave?" Arizona said, suddenly focused on anything but her TV show.

Callie turned back and smiled. "Oh, don't worry Arizona. It's nothing a little warm water and a couple of sponges won't fix." She smirked as she quoted _The Big Bang Theory_ and sauntered towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

* * *

><p>Arizona's throat went dry, as it always did when her wife tried to seduce her. . . well "tried" wasn't the right word. Calliope almost always succeeded with her seduction plans. Arizona knew she should have expected Callie to pull out her A-game tonight. After all, she'd been the one to tease Callie this morning. But she couldn't help it. She'd been in a devious mood that morning. Now, she stood in a state of full arousal, her center already throbbing in time to her heartbeat, as her wife stripped on the way to the bathroom.<p>

Like an automaton with no willpower of her own, she followed, mouth still slightly agape, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed. As she entered the bathroom, she nearly swooned. Literally. And Arizona Robbins was not a girl who swooned.

Before her sat Callie, lounging in the soaker tub filled with bubbles. Damn those bubbles and their strategically placed locations. Callie's caramel skin was contrasted by the snowy white foam of the soap. Her dark raven locks, which were starting to grow back out to their previous length, were hanging down onto her shoulders. Callie's skin glistened with a mixture of perspiration and bathwater. The sheen gave Callie's skin a sun-kissed glow and her wife looked even more delicious tonight than usual, if that were possible. And the look on Callie's face, one of pure and utter lust, mixed in with just a hit of cocky self-satisfaction, had rendered Arizona speechless. More than speechless, she was thoughtless. Her brain could not form rational thoughts. Instead, she just stared.

Callie's voice brought Arizona out of her lustful reverie. "So are you going to join me or are you just going to stand their and watch while I take care of business myself. Because I know one thing. I am getting some action tonight, babe, whether or not you help."

Arizona swallowed hard and nodded, quickly dropping her clothes in a heap on the floor.

Callie chuckled at the swiftness at which her wife disrobed and entered the tub. It was times like this that Callie was grateful for the oversized tub in their apartment. It was still a tight squeeze, but there was enough room for two . . . and a little maneuvering.

Arizona leaned back, her back against Callie's breasts, and closed her eyes. Even if there were nothing sexual about this situation, she'd love it. Just being close to her wife, just relaxing. However, she wasn't about to deny that she was more than turned on by the closeness, by the pressure of Callie's pert nipples against her skin. Callie's warm breath against her neck, her ear, as Callie began to place gentle kisses there, nearly sent her reeling.

Callie's hands also roved. One took its place at Arizona's breasts, kneading, tweaking, and teasing. This shot waves of pleasure straight down into Arizona's already overheated core. The other hand snaked further down, cupping Arizona's sex. Arizona let out a gasp as Callie began to explore her there.

Callie smiled as she heard her wife gasp. She loved the feel of Arizona's center. The warm, wet heat. Even in the tub, surrounded by wetness, she could feel the different, more sensual kind of wetness that Callie knew was just for her. She slowly circled Arizona's bundle of nerves, flicking a finger over it occasionally, just to test the reaction. She then delved a little lower, rubbing gently at her wife's opening. Unable to resist any longer, Callie entered her wife with first one finger, and then a second.

Arizona shut her eyes tight as her wife began to build a rhythm between her legs. Though they were in the cramped confines of the tub, she'd never felt better. She was wrapped in her wife's arms, well on her way to an amazing climax. She let out a flurry little moans as Callie increased the tempo. Needing more friction, she began to rock her hips in time with her wife's hand. She bit down on her lip, willing her body to completeness, needing that exquisite release.

Callie could sense that Arizona was close. The tension in her body was mounting and the intensity with which Arizona met her thrusts was growing. Eager to help Arizona reach climax, Callie pulled out and began to quickly flick her fingers over Arizona's clit, dancing across it with increasing frequency.

Arizona was close. She arched her hips to meet Callie's hand, water sloshing out of the tub. Neither cared. "Almost . . . Callio . . . please . . . more . . . oh God . . . unnhh . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . FUUUCCCCCK. . . ." Arizona finally screamed as she spasmed and lurched against Callie's body. Callie continued to rub her, eager to milk every last ounce out of Arizona's release. Arizona reeled, as one wave after another hit her. She fell back against her wife, still intermittently shuddering, letting out small, quiet moans as she caught her breath. "Calliope." She finally said. "That was amazing."

Callie chuckled and buried her face into Arizona's damp hair. She loved this intimacy. Loved these moments. And before she knew what was happening, Arizona had turned in her arms and one hand was between her thighs.

"Your turn." Arizona husked into her ear. "I think there's a dirty girl who needs to be punished."

"Oh really?" Callie said, trying to play it cool. However, that was short lived. Arizona took one of her breasts into her mouth and all Callie could do was let out a slow, guttural moan. Arizona's tongue flicked across the already-peaked nipple, toying with it. She nipped gently, causing a wave of pleasure-pain that made Callie cry out again.

Apparently Arizona was impatient. The next thing Callie knew, Arizona was eye level with her, a wicked glint in those baby blue eyes. She took Callie's lips in a deep passionate kiss, sliding her tongue between Callie's parted lips. Arizona sucked on Callie's tongue, which elicited yet another moan from Callie. Next, she gently bit Callie's lower lip before moving to lick and kiss at the sensitive skin of Callie's ear. Callie drew a sharp intake of air as she felt Arizona's breath on the dampened skin there. "I'm going to fuck you now, Calliope. Do you want that?"

Callie swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak.

"What was that?" Arizona asked teasingly.

"Yes. Yes, please. Please fuck me, Arizona." Callie rasped.

"That's better." Arizona said in a husky tone, still suckling at Callie's ear.

Wasting no more time, Arizona slid a hand down to the apex of Callie's thighs and explored her slickened folds. She rubbed against Callie's clit gently, building the pressure that had been smoldering there all day. Callie gasped aloud, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

Arizona entered Callie, enjoying the tight feel of her wife's body wrapped around her fingers. She rocked against her hand, adding as much weight to the thrusts as the confines of the tub would allow. Callie in turn rose to meet each plunge, gasping and sighing with every penetration. For a while, the only sounds were the splashing of water over the tub's edge along with Callie's ever increasing stream of nonsensical moans.

As her climax grew near, Callie arched her back, seeking to ride Arizona's hand for all it was worth. "More." She whispered. "More, babe. Please."

Arizona heeded her wife's demands, increasing the tempo and adding her thumb across Callie's swollen bud. A few more thrusts, water flying everywhere, and Callie crashed.

"Sweeeet lord . . . fuuucckk . . . ARiiiiii . ..fuck me . . .fuck . . meee. . . . oh just . . . never . . . stop. . . ." Callie's words trailed off as she bucked against Arizona, flailing wildly as she came down off her high.

They lay there, a wet, messy heap, for several minutes. Finally, Callie spoke. "So, tell me. Was that better than _The Big Bang Theory_?"

Arizona smiled. "Calliope. I will take a bang from you any day over _The Big Bang Theory_. "

They laughed and got out of the tub, groaning at the mess of water and bubbles all over the bathroom floor. But neither was really sorry.


End file.
